Eternally
by Huntress3419
Summary: Jake left Cassie for a year. Now he's back. The Circle is in trouble with the witch-hunters.And Jake has a deadly secret.Will Jake save them or destroy them forever? Is there truly a safe haven for witches? So many questions without answers...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. This is my second fanfic and I'm not really good so feel free to give constructive criticism.(hint, hint, review). Also I couldn't stand the parting between Cassie and Jake! They're, like, the cutest couple ever. To you Cassie and Adam fans, I mean nothing against him. You'll even be seeing Adam more in this fanfic, anyway;) So yeah, Enjoy!**

Cassie's POV

I can't believe he's gone. Seeing him drifting away on that boat, I had to stop myself from shouting his name and diving into the water after him. He cared. That's all that matters for now. He actually cared despite what everyone else said. Tears were forming at my eyes, and I quickly hid my face.

Adam grabbed my shoulder softly. "Hey, it's going to be okay now", he said comfortingly. I nodded, but couldn't imagine everything would be the same ever again. I looked at Adam, I still love him, I really do, but he will always belong with Diana and I love Jake, too. _Why does everything have to be complicated? _I thought sadly.

As we drove back, my thoughts were still on Jake. His handsome, brooding face. Those thoughts were just a substitute for what Jake was in person. Despite his I-don't-care attitude I knew he cared about me. That there was something between us. The night he rejected me all made sense now. He never wanted to me to get hurt, and he thought pushing me away was the right thing to do. _I won't forget you Jake, _I promised to myself silently._ I'll always be right here waiting._

* * *

><p><em>One year later...<em>

Adam's POV

"What do you want to do today?" I asked the Circle as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I looked at Cassie. She smiled tentatively at me.

"We could go to the Boathouse", Diana suggested, one arm around Holden, her boyfriend. I looked at Cassie. I knew she never really got over Jake almost a year ago. Her personality is still how it used to be, only with some sadness in them. Like her eyes, for instance. They used to be bright with positiveness. Now you can always see the sadness in them.

"Sounds good", Cassie replied trying to sound excited. We started towards the boathouse. As we sat down at a table, Melissa suddenly gasped and Cassie looked like she's seen a ghost. There, standing outside the boathouse was_**Jake Armstrong.**_ He looked like he was searching for someone. When he spotted Cassie, his face lit up and he gave a small smile. Cassie rushed outside straight into his arms. I couldn't help but stare sadly after them.

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. It was_** Jake! **_I rushed outside straight into his waiting arms. Jake clutched me tightly, like as if I was going to disappear anytime. I felt his wet tears on top of my head, and I sobbed straight into his shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shhh, it's okay", Jake comforted me. I had to stop for a second and look at him to check if he's actually real. I couldn't believe it. Jake was back. _Jake is back, _I thought excitedly in my head as the news finally sink in. I felt frustrated at him now. All the feelings I've been keeping in since he left me poured out. Hurt, anger, sadness, frustration.

"You jerk!" I shouted at him. "You leave for a _one whole year_ and just come back?" Jake sighed and looked sadly at me.

"You're right, I can't just walk back without an explanation", he said. "Where to start? Well I guess you're wondering why I left. I did it for you, Cassie. I left to protect you." At this news, I was shocked. I never thought of it that way. I always thought he left because he couldn't stand seeing me after everything or some other selfish reason. But he did it to protect me. I glowed happily at this thought. I smiled up at Jake.

"Go on", I said. Jake smiled blissfully at me and held me tighter.

"I'm just glad you're safe", he murmured into my ear. "The council decided you were dangerous and headed off to kill you. I only stopped them just in time. I had to kill them and I have been on the run ever since. You wouldn't know how much I just wanted to come to Chance Harbour and whisk you away with me", he said wistfully at me.

"Why didn't you?" I asked disappointed. He sighed.

"My promise to Adam Conant. I promised I wouldn't come back ever again." At this I was seething with anger at Adam. How could he decide who I can't and who I can associate myself with? "Then I realized I had no choice but to break that promise and come back. You all are in grave danger, Cassie". I felt the warmth that had enveloped me since Jake came back extinguished. So he came back not to see me again, but to save the Circle. Jake must have known what I was thinking because he added, "I came back especially to see you, Cassie. I promise. All along it was my promise to Conant that kept me away. But I waited too long." He leaned in and kissed me with such passion I thought my heart would burst. His lips moved rhythmically over mine and and tongue brushed slightly over my lips, and I open them, allowing him entrance. He swept his tongue over mine, dominating me.

Someone cleared their throat. We quickly broke apart. I looked around and saw the surprised faces of Melissa, Diana, and Holden. I stared into the pissed faces of Faye, and Adam. Adam was practically seething in anger. I immediately felt guilty. I wouldn't admit it, but I might still have feelings for Adam.

"What's he doing back?" Adam sneered. I stood protectively in front of Jake.

"You're all in trouble", Jake told us. Everyone looked at each other surprised.

"What is it, Jake?" Faye tried seductively. Jake barely gave her another glance.

"It's the witch-hunters."

**A/N Sorry this was short. Review and I would write more;) Also if you have any ideas, pm me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Aww! You guys make me feel warm and fuzzing inside :D Thanks so much for the reviews! Special thanks to bookluver10145679, SnowyOwl-17, ., PeaceLoveFreedom, CoffeeHouseGirl274, sanaboo96, Layla55, harryhermionefan, Tempy-Sanneh, danielle72679, Laura-010, Faye Cullen-Eraser, and nimacu for subscribing and adding me to their subscription list and favourite author/story. This is dedicated towards all of you!**

Jake's POV

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was following us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Conant still staring daggers at me. Then I spotted a suspicious man sitting in the corner and turned back to the Circle and Cassie. "Let's go somewhere else to talk. It's not safe here. How the abandoned house?" Cassie nodded as the Circle headed back to their cars.

"We'll meet everyone there", Diana agreed. I turned to Cassie.

"Do you want to ride with me?" I asked. Cassie nodded firmly. I lead her back to my new car. I had to ditch the last one because the witch-hunters were tracking me.

When we were in the car, Cassie turned towards me. "Are you okay, Jake?" She studied me anxiously. I turned away, not wanting her to see the pain that was showing in my eyes.

As we neared the abandoned house, Cassie was chattering away on what I had missed when I was gone. That's what I loved about her. She can keep positive even in the darkest situations. When we parked, the rest of the Circle was already here.

We walked inside to direct chaos. Diana was nearly in tears, Conant was standing there angrily, Melissa looked frightened, and Faye was just bored. "I told you, I'm not going to break up with Holden just for you, Adam. You can look at Cassie all you want, but we're not going to work out", Diana whimpered, as she stormed away. Adam took one look at Cassie and I's intertwined hands and sadly looked after Diana. He gave the rest of us an apologetic look (carefully avoiding my eyes) and ran after Diana.

Faye raised her eyebrows at me, as if to say, _So what_ _do we do now? _Melissa looked quite intimidated at the fight. I actually felt sorry for Melissa. Her boyfriend and my brother, Nick dies and here is Adam and Diana having a fight in front of her face.

Faye strolled over confidently, leaning against the wall, and asked, "What now, bitch?"

I sighed. She was clearly still pissed at me for sleeping with her, than ditching her, and then choosing Cassie. " Let's wait until Conant and Diana comes back". As if on cue, Diana strolls in with red eyes, a clear sign she was crying. Conant walks after her, trying to get her to listen. I quickly began, "Now everybody's here, I can tell you what I meant to tell you, the witch-hunters are after Cassie, and I've been doing everything in my power to try and stop them. But somethings are inevitable. Every one of you is in danger. Do you hear me?" I said seriously. "The witch-hunters will do _anything _to capture Cassie. And kill _anyone_ that tries to stop them in the way. Also they decide that since they're here, they might as well finish all of you off, too."

"Jake?", Cassie asked in a tentative voice. "When you say 'they', is it only the witch-hunters?"

I hesitated. I know whatever I say next will give it away. I shrugged instead. "Perhaps the council is coming, too. I can't be sure". Cassie nodded, satisfied with this answer. I immediately felt guilty for lying to her. But it's for her own good, so I push the guilt away. The Circle looked shocked. I can't blame them, if I were one of them, and when the witch-hunters were thought to finally leave for good, they decide to come back, I would personally be terrified. Not that I would let it show, of course. I glanced outside the window, and saw a raven. My blood turned cold and I froze. It can't be.

Cassie's POV

I peeked up at Jake. He seems distracted, somehow. I followed his gaze outside the window and only spotted a blur of black. I tried to shake off that feeling of unease. He caught me looking and smiled at me. I grinned back up at him, ever since Jake came back, I have this warm fuzzy feeling inside me every time he smiles or even looks at me.

Jake wrapped his arm around me, and held me comfortingly.

"It's all going to turn out alright in the end", he assured. He looked around at the rest of the Circle and for a second, I thought he was hesitating. But then that moment was quickly gone and my doubt disappeared. _Jake would never betray us,_ I thought to myself. "We have to hide until it's over. I have a couple safe houses in the woods that you can stay in until the danger passes", Jake continued.

"No way", Adam interrupted. "We're not going to hide and do nothing. And what about our families?"

"They can hide with you", Jake said. "And you have to hide. You don't know what you're going against."

Adam huffed at Jake in frustration. "You know that's never going to happen."

Everyone else just watched Adam and Jake arguing back and forth like a tennis ball match. Meanwhile, I gazed out the window again, only this time I see a raven that makes my insides freeze. There's just something that's not right about this whole scene. I tried to shake off that feeling, but then I realized everyone else had noticed the raven too and Jake was the most panicked of all. "They're coming." Those two words Jake said sent everything into chaos. Again.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was so short. I was running out of ideas, so if u have any, pm me or review;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really inspires me that you guys like my story! Thanks to .darkxx, PeaceLoveFreedom, CoffeeHouseGirl274, sanaboo96,harryherminefan, Catlover10808, loveyouforever101, SJAR-03, gonebananas36 for reviewing. You guys all mean a lot to me:)**

Jake's POV

I was panicking. They were coming already? They promised more time. _I have to get Cassie out of here, _I thought, frightened. I frowned in concentration. It was getting dark out there and I tried to use it to my advantage. Concentrating hard, I burst all the lights and snuffed out the candles, leaving us in utter darkness. Melissa gave a scared squeak. I quickly closed my hand upon Cassie's, letting her know I'm there. " Everyone, get out", I hissed. I couldn't see in the dark, but I'm pretty sure Conant glared at me. I herded everyone to the exit.

Once we were outside, Cassie looked at me. For a second, I thought she had seen through my facade, but she just asked, "Where to now, Jake?"

I quickly lead them to the "safe" houses. "Here it is. We'll meet you here after the witch-hunters are gone." I began leading Cassie away.

"You're taking Cassie away?" Diana said incredulously. Conant seethed angrily beside her, but didn't say anything. Melissa studied me.

"I think Jake can be trusted when it comes to Cassie", she said softly. I gave her a grateful look. At this comment, Conant looked like he was ready to explode, but he looked at Cassie, and seemed to come to an conclusion.

"Jake", Conant said, catching my attention, "If you don't take well care of her, you're going to _die _when I get my hands on you". Somehow Conant's threat made me even more determined to get Cassie _out of here_ and safe.

"Deal", I said. I quickly dragged Cassie to my car.

"Jake? Where are we going?" Cassie whispered into my ear. I shivered, even though the act itself wasn't seductive, when Cassie says it, I find it very tempting. Hell, that girl is very _alluring _as my former leader Isaac had said. _I'm going to have to learn to control these urges for Cassie's sake, _I thought unhappily.

"Away from here. A safe haven for witches", I replied. Cassie looked awed.

"Is there such a place? And if so why didn't you take the others?" Cassie frowned thoughtfully. I didn't know how to answer.

"There is", I assured, not answering the second question. Cassie stared at me, apparently waiting for my answer.

When I didn't seem like I was going to reply, she asked, "Jake, is there something you want to tell me?" I shook my head, hopefully convincingly. "Then answer my question." I couldn't hide it any longer. _You have to resist telling her, _a voice in my head urged. _We shouldn't be keeping secrets, _another voice argued back. I quickly shook my head. Voice one was right. I couldn't tell her. Yet.

"The others are as safe as they can be", I said firmly, declaring the end of that subject. She seemed wary, but didn't press any farther.

We drove along the trail, then out of Chance Harbour. "My grandmother! She's still there, drive back, Jake!" Cassie gasped. I remained calm.

"You're grandmother and the others will be fine, Cassie. It's yourself you should be worrying about. As long as your friends stay in the houses, the witch-hunter's main concern is you." Cassie fell back, stunned. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

It turned dark, and we had to pull over to a hotel. "We have to leave first thing in the morning, get them off our trail", I told Cassie. She nodded, understanding the risk of pulling up to a hotel when the witch-hunters were still after us.

"May I help you?" The hotel clerk gave me a flirty smile.

"I want to book two rooms for tonight." The woman's face fell at my words.

"There's only one available hotel room tonight", she replied sadly. I swore under my breath.

"How many beds?"

"One." Shit. Double shit. This is crap. Before I started swearing out loud, I turned towards Cassie, awaiting her reaction. She was stunned and turning a bright red.

"Where's the next nearest hotel?", she asked hopefully.

"100 miles."

"Oh."

Before I could change my mind, I said to the clerk, "We'll take it." Her mouth dropped open. So did Cassie's. She handed me the keys, stunned.

Later up in _Cassie and I's _room. Hm I like the sound of that. Ouch. Did I seriously think that? I turned to Cassie saying, "I'll take the floor. You can take the bed."

"No."

**A/N I'm so sorry! I know it was too short, but I WILL reward you with a extra long chapter for Chirstmas ;) Anyone excited to know what will happen next? You can tell me (by reviewing!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the people who reviewed 3 I'm really glad you like my story:) And as I left you hanging the chapter before, and no, as much as I wanted to write it, harryhermionefan, I would like to keep the rating a T since this is my first fanfiction I'm not so sure... Special thanks to the people who added me to their favourite author/story list and subscribed:) Thanks to my fans who stuck with me from my very first chapter. It's dedicated to you guys!**

Cassie's POV

I blushed. _Did I seriously say that? _I mentally scolded myself. Jake stood there, astounded. _Oh gods, he probably thought I meant... _ I didn't even finish that thought. "I mean, it's not fair I get it, you did the driving, you should have it...", I blabbered.

"Cassie..." Jake said slowly. This time I mentally kicked myself. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? "_It really is fine, I'm not that tired, you can have the bed."

"Thanks", I said quietly. "Um, I don't have any spare clothes right now..."

"Oh.. I'm sorry I didn't think of that when I dragged you away. We'll go shopping when we reach the nearest city, if you want..." Jake scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. _Awkward moment.. _I thought.

"Ooookay so I'm just gonna, you know, have a lady moment?" _Seriously Cassie? Of all the statements you could have used, you chose a "lady moment". _I felt myself turning red again as I ducked into the washroom.

Two hours later, I lay showered and clean on the bed, in my robe. Jake all of a sudden decided to appear shirtless at the foot of the bed. His toned, muscled, body and his slightly damp hair, screams, _look at me Cassie!_ I teared my eyes away from his body, again blushing (I've been doing that a lot since we entered this room), and noticed he was having the same problem with tearing his eyes away from me. His eyes travelled all over my body, making me feel exposed, not that I minded. He looked up and caught me looking. We both turned our heads quickly away._ Awkward for the second time._

Jake's POV

I glanced from Cassie's, uh, body only to meet her eyes. We both quickly turned away.

"So, um, this bed is like king-size so if you want to share, just, uh, let me know." Was that an invitation to get in with her? I blinked. Sure, why not, it's a big bed. At least that's the reason I convince myself with.

"Oh, uh, you can have this side, and I'll take the other one." We both laid down on opposite sides awkwardly.

"G'night, Jake." She turned off the light. I smiled but she couldn't see me.

"Night." We both rolled over. I felt myself drifting towards sleep.

The morning rays shone onto our bed. Whoa, wait. _Our bed?_ Suddenly I knew why I was so warm. I looked down to see Cassie snuggled against my chest. _Oh, shit._ I had my arms wrapped around her protectively. I think that sometime during midnight she had a nightmare, I comforted her and we just fell asleep that way. She stirred, and I quickly got off the bed and hurried towards the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I walked in onto Cassie changing. _Oh, life must really hate me today. _She had slept in a thin robe and was now changing back into her day clothes. We both turned tomato-red. Again, for probably the the tenth time in less than twenty-four hours. _Holy crap._

"Uh, I'll meet you downstairs at breakfast?" It came out more like a question than a statement. She nodded, her eyes still not meeting mines. I sighed and headed downstairs.

Cassie's POV

I quickly changed back into my day clothes, trying to ignore the fact Jake had seen me half-naked and the fact I _didn't mind it._ My mind drifted back to a memory of last night. I can't be sure, but I think Jake had comforted me late in the night, and we wounded together. * _**Flashback**_ _**of dream **_* _**I ran through a clearing, laughing out loud while enjoying the good weather. I reached towards a hill, knowing there's something I desperately desire there. I could see a silhouette of a man standing there, reaching back towards me... "Cassie." It was just my name he said, but that just made my yearning to reach him worse. Suddenly, the weather changed promptly into a storm, full of rage and passion, and I grew impatient as I struggled to reach the top of the hill. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and I screamed in frustration. Suddenly it was all over. But something didn't feel right. Like the calm before the storm. I continued to climb the hill, but it didn't get any closer. Suddenly a wild tornado torn through the clearing and reaching the top of the hill while whisking HIM away. I cried. Tears of sorrow, fear, and anger shook through my body. So much emotions... Then one thought changed it all: He's gone. *End Flashback * **_I felt myself shaking just simply at the memory of it. I was really lucky that Jake was there when I woke up. Otherwise who would have known what I would do if I woke up alone. I shuddered at the thought. I took my time getting ready, dreading yet impatient for the moment I see Jake again, even though it had only been almost half an hour. I was beginning to get obsessed with this boy. I couldn't tell if that was bad or good.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Next chapter I will TRY to make it longer. No promises though;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had this HUGE writer's block. Also I'm very disappointed :( Only five reviews last chapter. Thanks to Damon's Vampire Barbie, gonebananas36, narutogirl103, CassieJake lover, and vampirekid567 for reviewing! Also to those who added me to their alerts/favourite author or story. This chapter is dedicated towards all of my fans;) I wouldn't have made it this far without you.**

Cassie's POV

Jake sat at one of the tables the small tables the hotel cafe had to offer. He noticed me and waved , sipping his coffee while staring into space. I plopped down across from him.

"What's the plan now, Sherlock?", I teased. He gave me a stressed smile back.

"We should get going", he replied.

"Right."

While Jake checked out, I waited outside. There was a black car pulling in. I frowned. There's something about that car that gave me an feeling of unease. Four familiar men dressed in black climbed out of the car. All of a sudden I remembered. I rushed back to Jake.

"Jake! We have to leave. The witch-hunters are here!" I hissed at Jake, tugging on his arm. He looked stunned for a second.

"No way... They aren't supposed to catch up this fast!", Jake frowned.

We ran to his car, yanking the doors open. Jake immediately started driving west. I looked behind us, seeing that the witch-hunters were still following us intensely. Jake swerved sharply onto the highway, crossing between with a couple cars honking at us. They immediately followed. And soon it became a game of cat-and-mouse. Sadly, they were the cat, we were the mouse.

I glanced outside the window and realized we were off the highway, driving by a abandoned farmhouse. Jake looked in the review mirror to behind us.

"I think we might've lost them. Can't be sure so we have to keep moving", Jake said, his eyes still focused on the road. I nodded and sunk back into my seat, tired.

I think I must have drifted to sleep, because the next thing I know, Jake is shaking me awake gently. "We're stopping by at a cafe for breakfast", Jake told me as I struggled to stay awake. Thankfully it had been a dreamless night. I shudder to think of another one filled with nightmares

The cafe looked deserted as we strolled in through the front door. As I sat down, my phone vibrated, showing two new messages: _Adam: r u ok?_

_ Unknown: We are always watching._

I read the first one from Adam and waited for that slight warming in my heart every time Adam texts me.

It's not there.

As I read the second one, I got chills down my spine. _Who are "they"? The witch-hunters? Or even worse... the Council? Who are the Council anyway? _So many questions. All left unanswered.

Jake and I found a table near the windows. "So what do you want for breakfast?", Jake asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm fine with anything", I replied. He nodded and headed off to the counter to order.

I glanced outside the window, deep in thought. The questions swam in my mind. I shook my head, this is to hard, trying to find the answers to questions that aren't even properly asked. It was giving me a headache. I put my head down on top of the table. I seriously needed to chill.

Jake came back with pancakes, waffles, and coffee. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

I forced a grin. "Just peachy", I murmured.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on. At least eat some breakfast. Please?" He slid over the breakfast tray.

I looked at the pancakes and waffles without appetite. I shook my head. "Not really hungry. You should eat first."

Jake studied my face. "Alright then. I will get this for take-out."

I smiled. This guy totally gets me. I can't help but compare him to Adam, who always refuse to tell me anything, and treat me like I'm delicate.

After Jake finished, he bagged the breakfast and dropped them in the car. I opened the passenger door and slid next to him. "Where are we going now?" I asked.

He roared up the engine before replying, "Road trip. Again. We might reach there in the next two days if we're luck or not sidetracked."

I slumped back into my seat. This was gonna be one hell of a road trip.

**A/N I'm so sorry for the short chapters! As you can see, I'm not really a long chapter type of author. But please excuse me, because this is technically my first fanfiction. My other one was sadly discontinued because of lack of review and originality. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Who watched episode 11? It was epic (maybe because * cough * Jake * cough * came back!) Right. Now onto the story and my _faithful _readers who are _REVIEWING._** :**) Tehehe thanks to my anonymous reviewer I prefer "cake" too ;) Also did anyone see the newest episodes? The chemistry between Cassie and Jake are heating up... :)**

***Disclaimer**

**** All places mentioned here are purely fictional and made up.**

Cassie's POV

After three long hours of listening to pop radio stations that got boring after the first hour, we finally pulled up for gas and a break.

Jake looked around nervously before gesturing me off to stretch my legs.

I obeyed happily, sprinting off to the nearest coffee shop. I bought three donuts and a coffee.

On my way back to the gas station, I caught sight of a sleek, black car driving dangerously close to me. I ran faster, panic seizing me in the chest. Jake looked up frowning, eyes widened in shock when he spotted the black car (what is it with witch-hunters and black cars?) and quickly helped me back into the car.

Jake drove furiously this time, and I didn't question him or his motives. I trust him, and that is enough for me to hold my tongue until that black car disappears. Jake murmured something under his breath.

Behind us, the black car crashed into a tree. I gasped in surprise, but didn't say anything. Maybe it was wrong of me to think so, but I think the witch-hunters definitely deserved what they got.

After hours of speeding along the highway, we finally pulled off. I noticed a sign. _Circe's Island, Vancouver, 30 more miles. _Circe's Island? Is this the place Jake was talking about? Also we are already in Vancouver? Canada. The name Circe's Island stirred a memory in my head. _**Circe's**__ Island?_ Wasn't Circe a Greek goddess/nymph of magic? According to Odysseus, she was bad news. Just like witches... I guess that fits.

_Ping._ Another text from Adam. _Ping. _From Diana. _Ping. _From Melissa?_ Ping. _Faye!Are they alright? What's with the texts? I opened the one from Adam.

Adam: _WHERE R U?_

Diana: _R U OK?_

Melissa: _HELP COME BACK TROUBLE_

Faye's text was a little less decent. _COME BACK HERE U BITCH!_

I looked at Jake. "What is going on? I'm getting these texts, Jake."

Jake ignored me and continued driving. "You're almost to safety, Cassie. I'm not letting the Circle prevent that from happening."

"I DON'T CARE JAKE! What the hell is going on?" I wanted the truth this time. The whole truth.

"The witch-hunters are after YOU, Cassie. Not the Circle. They couldn't care less if the Circle died. But they're after YOUR blood. So I'm taking you to safety for now, and just let me deal with the rest", Jake replied indifferently. "I'm not letting them hurt you," he added as an afterthought.

Damn it. If he's not letting me go back and help the Circle, I'm not staying here. I'm going to help the Circle, not run away like a selfish bastard I'm being right now. But right now I'm just going to play along until I come up with a plan. Vancouver is pretty darn far from Washington.

I leaned back into my seat and looked out the window. Be as it may, Vancouver is beautiful. Lush trees dotted the background, and shimmery lakes caught my eye as I see people laying on towels on this beach. Despite my situation and why I'm here, I smile.

For some reason, I turned around and looked at Jake. He was smiling too. The mood here was contagious. Sunshine, sparkling waters, beach, sun-tanning. It definitely matches the description of paradise. I envied those normal people. So unaware, innocent. Happy.

I shook my head and turned away from the window. I never looked out of it again for the rest of the drive to Circe's Island.

"We're almost there", Jake said as we drove onto this bridge to cross over to one of Vancouver's many islands.

The scene took my breath away as we drove off the bridge. It's almost...Too perfect. Completely flawless and breath-taking, there's gotta be a flaw somewhere, right?

But I immediately forgot about that thought as Jake drove up to this five-star looking hotel. Swimming pool, tennis court, it was utterly gorgeous.

Inside the hotel, Jake checked me in. "We'll be staying with a couple of my old friends, Cassie. You'll like it here," he smiled, as if thinking of a distant happy memory. "I came here after I left Chance Harbor, but before I joined the witch-hunters."

I grinned happily at him, any thoughts of getting out of here gone. Might as well stay for a while. I decided to check out my hotel room, which was right across from Jake's. I rummaged through the closet and found clothes. Fresh, clean, clothes! Diana, Faye, and Melissa will love it here. Adam will too.

The Circle! How could I have forgotten about them! While I'm in paradise, they're probably being tortured by the witch-hunters. I'm so selfish, I need to find a way to help them.

I headed down the lobby to find Jake. I got lost at a few twist and turns and ended up by dining hall. I looked around, searching for his familiar face when another caught my eye.

A girl in her teens about Diana's height, with Faye's posture, stood confidently by the salad bar with her hips out, talking to this guy intensely. Something about her, that made me take a step closer. The guy motioned behind her towards me. She turned around, and for a split second, there was an ominous look in her eyes. Then she smiled and waved.

She was gorgeous, with her almond shaped amber-brown eyes, and brown streaked hair. She almost literally radiated confidence.

The girl sauntered up to me, beaming brightly. "Are you Cassie Blake? Jake mentioned you. Short, gorgeous?"

I blushed at the compliment, mainly at the fact that Jake said it. "Yes, I'm Cassie. Nice to meet you-?"

"I'm Xinthia. Xinthia Hecate Z'eldor. But just call me Xinthia.", Xinthia said with another smile. Even her name sounded exotic. This girl is too Mary-Sue. She's nice, though. Nice doesn't cover it. Kind, friendly, just like Diana.

"Have you seen Jake?" I asked before I could forget. I studied her face carefully. Was it just me, or did her smile waver for just a fraction of a second? Probably just my imagination. Why would she stop smiling at the mention of Jake?

"Haven't you heard? He left for Washington earlier", she said softly, almost curious.

"When?" My heart pounded loudly. Jake wouldn't leave without telling me.

"He did leave a message though", the guy beside Xinthia spoke up. He was tanned, with sandy blond hair and an easy smile. "He says that your in safe hands and to enjoy yourself here." He winked. "I'm Xandor Lorethe by the way." Was everyone's name on this island mysterious and exotic?

"We will you around, if you like", Xinthia pipped up with another grin. She looped my arm through hers and started skipping, waving at random people. Xandor followed closely behind.

I admired my surroundings, forgetting about everything else.

Everything's perfect. Right?

**A/N Ooh bad Cassie. Nope, something's definitely wrong with this place. What happened to Jake? I don't think he'll leave without telling Cassie. Anyhow, REVIEW IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! If your still following this story, props :) Thanks for all the reviews and support.**

Jake's POV

I shook my head at Cassie's giddiness. I was the same way when I first came here. But I figured out the truth. _It's dangerous, Jake. You shouldn't have brought her here. _Stupid conscience. This is the only way to protect her. The witch-hunters wouldn't dare come here. I hid here for a couple months when the witch-hunters were after me.

Xinthia. She might be able to help! I paced quickly down the hallway, searching for her. In my haste of attempting to find her, I knocked into someone. I felt a shiver down my spine.

Rubbing my head, I glanced up. Meeting a pair of icy-blue eyes, I nearly jumped out of my skin. He had tousled light-brown hair and somehow a mystical look to him. He grinned at me, flashing pearly-whites. _Show-off._ I glared at him defiantly. "You searching for Xinthia?"

"Yeah," I replied, his friendly tone not fooling me.

"I'm Angelo, Alec," he smiled with a British accent, sticking out his hand for me to shake. When I made no move to claim it, he stuck it back in his pockets, slightly embarrassed. _Ha! That's what you get for being so nice. _I shook my head. Why am I hating on this guy?

There is just a bad feeling I can't shake off from him.

"Al!" A girl strutted up to him. I could almost feel her eyes on me, taking in every detail, making me feel exposed. I finally managed to turn my gaze at her. I mentally winced at the sight. She has messy light-brown hair, and harsh light blue eyes. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she is Alec's sister.

"Oh, and here's my sister, Pandora," he let out a light laugh. "And you are?"

I really don't want to tell him. And I really don't like his sister either. But I told them anyway. "I'm Jake," I muttered, hoping they didn't catch that. Unfortunately, they did.

Pandora clapped her hands together. "Oh Jake, we're going to have _so _much fun together," she said with a glint in her eye which I really couldn't place.

There was movement behind me, and everything went black.

Cassie's POV

I giggled. Xandor was telling me some joke about a witch, a witch-hunter, and a wizard. Speaking of witch-hunters, why weren't any here? I want to have some _fun._ _Cassie, get a hold on yourself_, I mentally scolded myself. That almost literally jolted me out of my state. Was my punch spiked or something?

I silently cursed myself. Why am I here again? I combed my mind for any memories. It's almost as though my mind was wiped blank.

I glanced up, meeting Xinthia's eyes. She knows. "Hey, Cassie and I are just going to take a stroll, okay?" Xandor barely nodded. He was flirting with a bunch of girls in bikini's that, come to think of it, kinda appeared out of nowhere.

She tugged gently on my arm and lead me away from the crowd. Turning to me, she inquired, "It's Jake, isn't it?" I racked my brain for any thoughts. He sounds so familiar. I must have heard the name somewhere.

Recognizing the look on my face, Xinthia looked horrified. "Oh no, it happened way too soon. Jake. _Where is he?_" She continued mumbling to herself, random crazy stuff. It was making my head hurt, so I simply left.

Back at the pool we were at earlier, Xandor was talking to a girl and a boy who looked similar. I got close enough to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Too soon.."

"Xinthia...mad"

"Soft spot...fancied her?"

They immediately stopped talking when the boy noticed me. He nudged the girl, and they stared at me. With a preppy grin, the girl strolled up to me. "I'm Pandora Angelo, and this is my brother, Alec."

He smiled wearily at me. "The pleasure is all mine," he introduced himself with a British accent. I blushed. _WHAT THE HELL , CASSIE? What happened to your boyfriend?_ My boyfriend. I blinked. My boyfriend... Jake? Somehow the name was associated with "boyfriend". I frowned. Last time I checked, I didn't have amnesia. Or did I?

_Ping._ I stuffed my hand in my pocket, and emerged with a... Phone? I read the text.

_We r coming for u. STAY WHERE YOU ARE._ From this guy called Adam. The name rang a few bells.

"What's wrong?" The Angelo girl asked sweetly. I noticed how her and Alec look very alike, almost like twins, with their blue eyes and light-brown hair. "We are twins."

Angelo boy elbowed her sharply. Angelo gir- Pandora's eyes widened. She appears shocked, like she let something slip out. I wonder if she did.

Apparently when Alec thought I wasn't paying attention, he hissed at her, "Be careful next time. You're lucky she wasn't paying attention earlier." Paying attention to what? I feel so confused.

What is going on?

**A/N Sorry, short chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review for me to write faster ;)**


End file.
